Fifteen Steps to a Wedding
by Lexxxx
Summary: The fifteen steps to the Hudson/Lopez wedding.  Told through fifteen steps each from a different Glee character.


**I want to start this by saying, I love Brittana. I love that Santana is a lesbian, and I honestly think she is a lesbian and not just confused. And yet for some reason I find myself coming back to my little finntana stories. Maybe its Cory and Naya who are just super hot together. I don't even know. But I don't think I will ever stop writing Finntana stories, even though I love me some Brittana. I honestly don't think I will ever stop writing Finntana stories even though Santana is a lesbian. So if that offends you, drop me an email at lexiwaldron aol . com (without the spaces obviously) or leave a mean, horrible review. If you understand the rambling that went on in this paragraph and are not offended or put off, continue reading for my head cannon! **

**Just some background information for you all as you read. Its what went through my mind as I wrote this so I thought I'd write it all out for you guys! The Lima Losers are: Finn, Sam, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, and Lauren. Artie, Tina, and Mike still live in Ohio but not Lima. Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt all got out of Lima and Ohio. Finn, Sam, and Puck work in Burt's shop. Finn didn't have the grades to go anywhere to college (he was barely athletically eligible during high school), Puck didn't have the drive in high school to get into community college. Sam's family didn't have the money to send him to college so the three boys hit up Finn's step-father for a job that he was nice enough to offer. Brittany coaches the Cheerios with Coach Sylvester. Brittany could have gone to Community College, but nobody trusted her to live on her own. And Brittany didn't want to leave Lord Tubbington (that was a joke...kind of). Quinn partially fulfilled her life she described to Rachel. She is a real estate agent, but she took an odd way to get there. Her mother moved to Florida and Quinn planned to attend University of Tampa. But somehow she and Puck wound up together after graduation and Quinn decided if she was wiling to stay in Lima for Finn than she was was willing to stay in Lima for Puck. So they got a little apartment, he started work with Burt, and she started working as a real estate agent. Santana became a dental assistant. Her goal was to work with Dr. Carl, but he moved right before Santana started looking for work. When they graduated, Santana realized she had been too busy making people fear her in high school to worry about grades and instead of going to community college she just got a job right away. Lauren did get out of Lima and Ohio. She went to the dreaded state of Michigan and went into nursing. She was doing a kick-ass job up there, until her father died unexpectadly. She, along with all the other Glee kids, flew back to Lima for the funeral. However, when Artie, Jordyn (Artie's girlfriend), Mike, and Tina drove away and Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine flew away, Lauren couldn't bring herself to go with them. So she stayed in Lima for her mom and got a job at the Lima hospital.**

**Artie went to University of Cincinnati and got his degree in secondary education. Mike and Tina went to Ohio State University, Mike with a major in dance and Tina with a major in education. Mike is a dancer with a side job of teaching dance and Tina teaches middle school and directs a choir. Artie met a girl, Jordyn, in his sophomore year and they have been going strong since then. Mike and Tina got married in their sophomore year and it was clear to everyone that the two asians were meant to be together. **

**Blaine and Kurt live in Los Angles, Blaine is on TV and Kurt designs. Rachel is a broadway star in New York and Mercedes is in Chicago. The minute the group graduated, Rachel bolted to New York for NYU. She majored in theatre and lasted a year until she heard broadway calling her name. Her big break came as Amneris in Aida. Kurt and Blaine started in New York as well, Kurt wanted Broadway so badly but soon found that he didn't fit the bill of what theatre was looking for. He was determined to keep trying until Blaine got a job in LA. So Kurt packed it up and followed his love to LA. He applied to UCLA and started his design major there. He graduated in five years (something he blames Blaine for) and found himself as a sough after designer rather quickly. Mercedes went to Chicago for college because she had family there and majored in fashion merchandising with a minor in music. She graduated close enough to the top of her class to say top of her class and started working for a TV show that filmed in Chicago. **

**Mike and Tina are married. Finn and Santana are getting married. Quinn and Puck, Blaine and Kurt, and Artie and Jordyn are dating. Rachel, Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes are single. Burt and Carole are still married. Quinn's mother lives in Florida now and Sam's family is doing better, but not great.**

**Glee is not mine! Nothing is mine actually!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lexi**

The Fifteen Steps to Getting Married.

Asking for Permission- Finn Hudson

'Just remember, murder is illegal' Sam had said as Finn left work that day. Finn had laughed then, but it didn't seem funny now. Santana was out with Brittany and Quinn for the night so Finn stood at the Lopez's door armed with flowers and a four minute speech about why he loved Santana. Finn was nervous, what guy wouldn't be nervous about asking their girlfriends father for permission to marry said girlfriend? Especially Mr. Lopez who had quite the gun collection. But Finn loved Santana with all his heart and he wanted to marry. And that was worth being shot by Mr. Lopez

_Buying the Ring- Sam Evans_

Sam was happy for Finn and Santana he really was. He could tell Finn truly loved her as he debated between two rings that looked the exact same to Sam, trying to decide which one was more Santana. Sam had been brought for help, but the most helpful thing he had done all day was buy Finn Arby's for lunch. And he guessed their NCAA basketball style method for choosing a ring was not traditional. But Finn had gotten down to the championships. And guessing by Finn's face, they had a winner. Sam slapped Finn's shoulder in approval, he really was happy for them.

_The Proposal- Santana Lopez_

She cried. Santana Lopez fucking cried over stupid Finn Hudson. He was so jumpy all through dinner she was sure he had done something stupid. She had mentally prepared herself all through dinner. And then the moron got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. She vaguely remembers shrieking and saying yes. They were both grinning like morons and people kept congratulating them and they got free breadsticks. They offered dessert, but Santana demanded breadsticks. And she sat there crying for all of fucking Lima to see. But honestly, marrying Finn was worth a couple tears.

_Telling all the Friends- Tina Chang_

Tina was so excited somebody else in their group was getting married! She, Mike, Finn, and Santana could go on double dates to Breadstix or Color Me Mine! And they could do couple-y things together. Since Kurt had moved to LA, Rachel to NYC, and Mercedes to Chicago, Tina didn't really have anyone to giggle with. She missed it. Sure Santana had Brittany and there was no way Tina could ever compete with Brittany. And Tina doubted Santana would willingly hang out with her pre-marriage. But maybe since she was getting married, they could talk about married people things together.

_Save the Date- Blaine Anderson_

The minute he heard Hudson-Lopez wedding, he knew they were all screwed. Santana was nothing short of crazy. She could be the star of the TV show Bridzillas. Quinn was her maid-of-honor and Blaine found himself feeling constantly sorry for Quinn. Because Santana was crazy. As in the crazy train was always stopped at Lopez Station. How was Finn going to put up with his new wife? He guessed that after four years Finn had a system. Although, it was Finn so his system was probably tuning Santana out and nodding every six point five seconds. It worked for Blaine.

_Receiving an Invitation- Rachel Berry_

Her life was everything Rachel dreamed it would be when she was little. She was a star on Broadway and the proud owner of a Tony. And yet, a part of her felt missing. She didn't have love, not since she had left Finn behind for the bright, shining lights of NYC. She had true love with Finn and Rachel threw it all away. For her dream. She knew he'd get over her. She knew he would find some other Lima Loser to get married too and make babies with. She just did not think it would be Santana Lopez.

_Maid of Honor Choice- Puck_

Puck was not one to randomly buy Quinn jewelry. But lately Quinn had been sporting a new pair of earrings and a smile that screamed 'He Went to Jared's'. People asked him about it all the time. It was ridiculous, it was only a simple pair of earrings. People were acting like he'd knocked her up. Ya know...again. The real reason he bought Quinn the earrings was that he felt bad. As Santana's maid-of-honor she had to deal with Santana and her 18 different types of crazy every single day. And he wasn't man enough to buy the ring.

Yet.

_Choosing the Dress- Mercedes Jones_

fifty-nine. Santana had tried on fifty-nine dresses and still hadn't found one she liked. Mercedes knew why too. Santana was New York high fashion and this place was typical Lima. So Mercedes sucked it up and offered to fly Santana and her bridal party out to Chicago. It hurt Mercedes wallet but Santana, Quinn, and Brittany looked so happy it was worth it. And then from the second she tried it on, Mercedes knew it was the dress. Santana's face shone, Quinn cried, and Brittany did a little dance. Mercedes was happy she could help with Santana big day.

_Bachelorette Party- Quinn Fabray_

Quinn sighed as she rearranged the white tulle cascading from Santana's head. They were at the nicest bar in Lima, which wasn't saying much, for Santana's bachlorette. It was weird to think that in only four days Santana would be married on facebook. To Finn. But clearly they loved each other. At least, thats what they said. Quinn wasn't sure she bought it. She was so positive that Finn loved Rachel and Santana loved Brittany. And Quinn hated being wrong, so this was rough for her. But she played the best friend part well and was outwardly loving and supportive of their marriage.

_Writing of the Vows- Kurt Hummel_

Kurt couldn't believe the moron that was his brother. Really, what man leaves his vows until the day before the wedding! Finn had the nerve to wake Kurt from his beauty sleep, which he needed for FINN'S wedding, and beg Kurt to help him write his vows. Finn was lucky he only needed Kurt to make them sound less Lima Loser and more eloquent. Kurt had suggested something like 'Santana is the devil' but Finn said no. So Kurt said write what Finn felt about Santana. And he was done in less then ten minutes. If that wasn't true love, then what the hell was?

_Pre-Wedding- Brittany Pierce_

Santana is mixing spanish and english together again. And its really starting to confuse Brittany. All she wants is some champagne but Quinn won't let her anywhere near it. Santana is screeching in spanish and english and Brittany thinks she is freaking out about the wedding. Which is stupid. Santana loves Finn and he clearly adores her. So why is Santana freaking out? She and Finn are gonna get married and have lots of perfect, adorable babies. Brittany really wasn't seeing the problem here. Clearly, there was no problem. So Santana needed to stop screaming and Quinn really needed to let Brittany have some alcohol.

_The Wedding- Lauren Zizes_

Santana was never Lauren's favorite person, Lauren always thought she was a bitch. And Finn was way too stupid for Lauren. How the boy passed high school was beyond her. But they were happy and as sort-of, kind-of friends, Lauren was happy for them. She was happy to be at their wedding. Santana looked perfect, radiant actually. Finn looked dopey, but even Lauren couldn't deny he looked thrilled. For a moment, everyone was able to forget that they were Lima Losers with really no future and just be happy for their friends. And that was a really nice moment for everyone.

_The Reception- Artie Abrams_

Artie was pumped. He hadn't seen his friends in a while with him living in Cincinnati and he was ready to party. And he knew the reception would be perfect for that. Of course the feisty Latina didn't disappoint. The music was sick AND there was a steady flow of alcohol. Of course, the food sucked, half was all Santana and half was all Finn. They were eating breadsticks, traiditional Mexican food, and mac&cheese. But it was Finn and Santana, Artie was surprised they managed to come to an agreement about the food. You know, without any major injuries or death.

_First Dance- Mike Chang_

Mike felt like a proud parent as he watched Finn and Santana during their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. He had taught them to dance like that. Well not really. He had taught Finn to sway and Santana to lead without it looking like she was. Basically he made their first dance look as pretty as it did. Except they weren't really moving, just standing in one spot, swaying and laughing together. Mike thought this was incredibly lame, but clearly it wasn't because Tina had tears in her eyes and started crying about their first dance. Which was WAY more awesome than this.

_Final Thoughts- Will Schuester_

If somebody had told Will six years ago that Finn and Santana would be married, he would have checked for brain damage. In high school, Finn and Santana were not suited for each other. Everyone could see that, but being stuck in Lima for the rest of your life changes a person. And watching them recite their vows, dance together, give their joint speech, and just be around each other, Will could tell they had _it_. Whatever the hell _it_ was, they had it. The _it_ people search their whole life for, and Finn and Santana found _it_ in Lima.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**Lexi :)**


End file.
